Forgotten Promises
by Writingquill87
Summary: He has been waiting for her for a long time. Will she come, or have she forgotten the promise? Oneshot.


He was waiting for a friend. He had been waiting for the friend for almost… ten years, now. He bet she was married. After all, they had been together for just a couple of months, and nothing special happened. Or did it?

He shook his head. No. Nothing happened at all. Oh yes, there was passion and burning kisses, but nothing more. He had not dared to… touch her. She was too soft, too close in his heart to do something so primitive to her. All though; when he had left to go after the Horcrouxes, his heart had cried all the way.

Every night he had dreamed about her, every night he had cried for her, knowing she was crying too.

But one thing had held him on track. The promise.

They had promised to see each other again. If they didn't see each other again, they would meet each other under the oak tree in Hogsmade. It was there they had first kissed each other, when they had been totally alone. Exactly nine o'clock in the evening, under the oak tree, they would meet and take a glass of red wine. A Cabernet sauvignon.

Of course, he didn't know if she would show up. Maybe she had forgotten it; maybe she didn't want to come. Most likely, she had forgotten it. But, then again… she wasn't the kind of girl to miss dates. Or, no, not date, more an appointment. God, she was most likely married now. Not a single man could resist her. She was beautiful, she was… perfect. Yes, perfect was the word to describe her. The hips, which swayed rhythmic to each side when she walked, the golden, fiery hair which was flaming red, and her cute freckles, framing her face. And the pale, yet soft, skin, smelling wonderful of faint lavender.

He sighed again, and looked out at the horizon. No wonder humans thought the earth was like a disc in the old days. It was like he could see the world end right _there_, and that was it. The sun made the sky purple and pink, making him tired.

She was there. Standing right in front of him, all dressed in white. She was trying to say something to him, but he couldn't work it out. Was she… calling his name? He tried to take her hand, but she was always slipping away… He tried to run, but she got away… he couldn't reach her. She was too far away. The last thing he saw was her eyes. They were sad and full of tears.

He waked up, gasping. The breath was going fast, his heart thundering. What was the time? Only half past ten. He could wait a bit longer for her. In fact, he could wait forever for her.

But he began to get cold. Stupid as he was, he had forgotten blankets, and the thin jacket was no help for keeping the cold night away. He took out his wand, and lit a fire. The neat spell he had learned from Hermione in their first year had helped him in many situations.

The blue fire spread its warmth over his feet, making his toes prickling. How could a little flame like that bring so much warmth?

_Orchideus_. A bunch of flowers came out of the tip, in all of the rainbow's colours. He still remembered the wand maker checking the wands before the Tournament.

Then he lit the candles, which couldn't burn low, and opened the bottle with a little 'popp'. The wine made 'gluck'-sounds when pouring out of the bottle.

He took a sip of the wind, and sighed. The clock was now ten pas half ten, and still she wasn't there. Where was she?

He turned his head to see if she was coming from behind, but no. He turned his head to the horizon – maybe she was flying? But no, not a spot on the sun coming towards him.

He checked the watch again. Quarter to ten. Still she hadn't showed up.

Sighing heavily, he started to pack. The woman he had loved for so long didn't come, the wine hadn't been shared, the flowers hadn't been given and the glasses hadn't been toasted.

"Harry."

He stopped in mid-air, turning around to see her.

"Ginny. You came."

His body had stopped working.

"Yes, Harry, I did. I would never forget the promise we made." She smiled, and went to him. "I have missed you."

Harry swallowed, and tried not to cry. She was so beautiful in the sunset; her hair had become golden, her skin was soft as ever and…

"You are amazing."

She smiled, and kissed him softly.

"I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Gin. My heart has longed for you for so long. I have always missed you."

He took out the glasses and the wine again, poured some of it in the glasses, and gave her one of them. "Here. Drink it. It is the wine I promised you."

She smiled once again, took a sip and sat down on the grass. Harry sat down beside her, not exactly believing what was happening.

"You came, love. You came." He bent over her and kissed her. Once again there were passionate kisses.

"Of course I came. I have never forgotten the promise, Harry."


End file.
